The Magic Swordswoman
by NoxNightKing
Summary: Violet Potter was tossed aside by the wizarding world and after a long time researching contacted Death, who offered just what she needed. To get away from the ungrateful world. Hold on Remnant, here comes Violet Ambrose and she has allies and power. I own neither series, do support the official release. Rating may be subject to change. Undergoing re-write.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story comes from Whitetigerwolf's Swordsman challenge and here it is:**

 **Requirements:**

 **\- Harry Potter must end up in the world of Remnant before cannon RWBY events begin (not necessarily the story, just Cannon)**

 **\- Harry Must Attend/Have Attended a Huntsman Academy, and be a fully trained Huntsman**

 **\- Harry must have/will graduate as a fully trained Huntsman/Adult before Cannon RWBY begins**

 **\- Harry's weapon of choice, besides his magic and/or semblance, must be a sword/sword-combo weapon of some kind**

 **\- Harry CANNOT be in a M/M relationship**

 **Recommended:**

 **\- FemHarry[Accepted]**

 **\- Harry is a teacher at Beacon by the time team RWBY begins attending[Technically]**

 **\- Harry teaches Jaune to better use a sword[Accepted]**

 **\- A disgruntled/disillusioned Harry is the only Huntsman Qrow finds to aid him and RNJR in Haven[Accepted]**

 **\- Widowed Harry is the human father of Adam Taurus, who is after the fall of Beacon, finally convinced his son can't be saved[I won't say here]**

 **\- Harry is Pyrrha Nikkos father (Which could be an excellent reason for the disgruntled/disillusioned Harry Qrow finds if you go that route for the story and Pyrrha is dead, especially since Pyrrha is from Mistral)[I won't say here]**

 **\- Faunus Harry[Declined]**

 **\- Harry somehow prevents the death of Sienna Kahn[Declined]**

 **\- Eventual Harry/Winter Schnee[Possibly]**

 **\- Eventual Harry/Glynda Goodwitch[Possibly]**

 **\- Eventual Harry/Raven Branwen[Possibly]**

 **\- Eventual Harry/Sienna Kahn[Declined]**

 **Of course I don't know who I want to choose, so here's the options and you, the readers can help me decide the pairing**

 **Male options:**

 **Qrow Branwen**

 **Taiyang Xiao Long**

 **Female options:**

 **Winter Schnee**

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Raven Branwen**

 **Notes(For the few who haven't caught up in certain areas in RWBY there might be spoilers):**

 **First off I'm leaving out certain characters because these are the ones I have ideas for. Characters such as Ozpin and James Ironwood are not viable because Ozpin finds himself in the body of a young boy and technically won't exist after their consciousnesses merged and I want to avoid putting Violet with someone sharing James Potter's first name because that seems like something that the character would be very unlikely to do.**

 **Secondly, though it would be interesting I'd rather not do Taiyang, though I do have ideas if it ends up going that way.**

 **Thirdly, I'd find it hilarious if Raven or Winter end up getting chosen just because of the relations between the two and their mother and sister respectively.**

 **Lastly, though I'm okay with the other picks, to keep you all informed, Taiyang and Glynda have the least amount of ideas, Winter has a good amount, but Qrow and Raven have the largest amount of ideas out of the group.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Third Person POV**

It had been 18 years since Violet Ambrose, formerly Potter, was placed in the world of Remnant. As Violet Potter, she lived in a world of magic and was a Citizen of the Magical Government of Britain. Of course after a long and trying seventeen years she finally learned that her world didn't really care about her and so with the gathered objects she had, her family's Invisibility Cloak, a Stone that called shades of the dead, and a wand crafted by Death himself, she summoned the force of nature and asked for one wish in exchange for his items. She wanted a new life.

Death was quick to inform her she could keep the Cloak and that in exchange for granting her wish he'd take the stone and the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle as repayment. After a small conversation in which Violet affirmed that this was her decision, Death informed her that he'd be giving the wand back in a new form, a more loyal form.

Confused Violet asked what the reason for this generosity was after all, he had no reason that she knew of for it. Death went on to say that a world exists where he acts as a God of Destruction and while his brother has a chosen champion, he wishes for one as well. Death asks Violet once more if this is what she wants and warns her, as his champion, she will need to be careful of the world around her, in case of dangers that would dislike his champion.

And here she was having been places as a 16-year-old in the world of Remnant and after 17 years she had finally met her the champion of her patron's brother. It was only now she decided it would be best to join him. This is what led to her coming to Beacon Academy. She would be a teacher and she liked that thought.

Today she would arrive and would have her first lesson as a Combat Instructor, the Deputy Headmistress having been the substitute until they had found another permanent teacher. In this case, her, and Violet found her mind wandering to students. That reminded her, though being a teacher was her dream job and meeting with her fellow champion was a great thing for her, but those were two of the three reasons she came to be a teacher at Beacon.

She shook the thought from her head, she had a class to teach. She waved a finger and a pen came to life and wrote on a sticky note,

Apologize again to Professor Ozpin for taking so long with the packing.

So, not having time to make her own breakfast, she made her way to the cafeteria, following the map she was given closely. Some of the older students looked at her curiously, but she gave them a warning stare as she made to sit down, the second years would be having her class today and she would remember faces if not names.

She was about to begin eating when she heard a pained shout,"Ow! That hurts!"

Violet stood, leaving her plate where it was and stalked over.

"What is your name young man?" Violet inquired stepping forward and prying his hands off the Faunus girl's ears with ease.

"Cardin Winchester." He stated, his eyes zeroing in on her and he immediately noticed the woman in front of him was not a student, nor was she a teacher he knew of. then it clicked, something the blonde teacher, Glynda Goodwitch had said,"After today I will be returning to focus on my work as Deputy Headmistress and you will have a new Combat Instructor, do be on your best behavior."

"Detention, and you have volunteered for a special demonstration next time you're in my class." She decided and turned to the rabbit Faunus.

"And you dear?" She asked kindly.

"Velvet Scarlatina." She answered.

"Well Miss Scarlatina, if you have need for anything let me know." Violet began, and upon seeing the camera at her side Violet continued,"and if you'd like I have quite a few beautiful photos and portraits if you want to see them."

With that she went back to her breakfast, though she sent Cardin one last blank look. As it turned out, Cardin had detention with Professor Oobleck as well. It would be a day or two before Violet had her first class with the first year students.

"Good morning everyone, for those that don't know me, I am your new Combat Instructor, Professor Violet Estelle Ambrose. Now, I will begin this class by saying now. I will not be tolerating any kind of bullying in my sight or in my classroom, I will however be teaching you several things. The first being merely a verbal bit of advise." Violet lectured.

"As Hunters and Huntresses, you will be guardians of those less mentally prepared than you, Grimm are creatures of negativity, beings who feed on sadness grief, and hatred. A wise man once said to survive in this world you need bravery, resourcefulness, and a heaping helping of allies. That is why, even after leaving this school, never forget those who have been by your side in this vocation. You never know when having friends will save your life and you will put that paper football up Mister Winchester." Eyes turned to Cardin as he did indeed have a paper football aimed at one person, the question now was how did the teacher know when she wasn't even looking at him. Of course Violet knew because she had placed little pockets of her semblance as surveillance in the classroom so that no one thought they could get to any mischief and expect her not to know about it.

The lesson went on as normal and Violet demonstrated the difference in their skill levels as a bit of incentive for them to reach the level of true Hunters and Huntresses. Of course Cardin was used as reference and despite not using her silver and purple weapon, which sat in sword form on her desk, she easily made him look like a child.

At the end of the class, Violet's eyes trailed on one student before she called out,"Mister Arc, please stay behind?"

The blonde blinked in confusion.

As soon as everyone had left Violet sighed,"Now, you seemed to be awfully distressed during my demonstration. Perhaps you feel inadequate due to a lack of skill or perhaps it is the lack of additions to your weapon. Whatever your reasons, you are free to tell me and I solemnly swear to keep it to myself, no matter what it is."

"Even if it breaks school rules or even laws?" Jaune Arc asked, surprised at this oath.

"Yes, even then. Besides if you got past Ozpin then you deserve a reward, or he might have just let it slide in that case, I have no reason to go against it at all." Violet informed.

"I faked my transcripts!" Jaune blurted, all the stress of doing such a thing that he hadn't gotten out while talking to his teammate Pyrrha instantly melted away and was replaced with relief.

"Oh? Ozpin definitely knows then." Violet stated offhandedly,"But, you don't need to worry. If you'd like, I can teach you swordsmanship, maybe I can help you with other things as well. Maybe I can help you with strategy tests."

"He already knows, then why hasn't he thrown me aside, I was told only the best of the best are allowed in?!" Jaune questioned surprised and also a quite a bit worried.

Violet giggled at his shock,"Mr. Arc, the best don't always have grades or fancy papers saying that they are better than others. While some people become great through taking the slow path, others become great by having greatness thrust upon them. Take Miss Rose for example, she came to Beacon ahead of time because Ozpin saw potential, perhaps you have similar potential. Anyways, I will help you where I can and in return you can help me with something. I warn you though, if you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you without my permission, there will be consequences, major consequences."

Jaune gulped but nodded.

Over time days went by with a somewhat normal atmosphere and Jaune came to Violet for his lessons in swordsmanship and strategy. For swordsmanship, Jaune learned that Violet Estelle Ambrose took a school of hard knocks approach and would attack him and when he made a mistake she would scold him as she hit whatever weak point she was scolding. He also learned that games like chess, Remnant: The Game, and several others were some of the basic ways of helping people with strategy. By far the best part of his private lessons with his Combat Instructor was her stories as the reluctant leader of her own team in Mistral's Haven Academy. She'd been placed as leader and had to reign in her team's more negative attributes and it was hard on her because that team was unstable when put together. She admitted that he had it better since his team were quite a good fit together.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter, I'm already starting to work on it so if work doesn't get in the way too much, you'll get that soon. I'm also planning on another challenge from Whitetigerwolf involving the Founders and Harry so if you'd like to see that let me know and I'll mention it later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the first chapter did so well, I did my very best to get what I could out of the way without compromising too much. Don't worry, this may seem quick but it will slow down soon.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **vanny98** - _I'm enjoying it so far. For pairings I'm in favour of Winter_

 **Cool.**

 **scorpin17** - _love it_

 _I'm happy to hear that_

 **Kreceir** \- _Maybe you did it on purpose. But it would have been great if I knew what the hell Violet looked liked. For pairings I would say Raven, and maybe have bit of rivarly with Glynda... eh wishful thinking._

 **Oh sorry about that, I tend to leave out descriptions of the RWBY characters unless something changes from their base appearance, sadly that has also spread to Violet, I'll place her description in the chapter. However you will notice that while moving into Remnant Violet's appearance was greatly changed. Don't worry though, it will be explained later on.**

 **LogicalFallacies** \- _Interesting story, definitely has some potential. One question though; will this be Jaune centric or is Ruby still the main character?_

 **Good question and the answer is that Ruby is the series main character, but Violet will be looking to Team RWBY soon. It just starts with Team JNPR.**

 **DALucifer13** \- _Raven. Definitely raven._

 **Got it.**

 **Nekomancer123** \- _I vote for Raven just because i like the paring_

 **Cool.**

 **whitetigerwolf** \- _An excellent start, and I look forward to more updates in the future. As for the pairing, I'm personally rooting for Raven. Good luck._

 **Great, that's the start.**

 **Vada Shinigami** \- _Qrow! Please please please please! I mean I like raven too but I dont really ever see anything with Qrow. You'll just have to write another one with Raven ;p_

 **Noted.**

 **muratira** \- _LOVE the idea and the writing itself is decent, but there are some things I want to point out:_

 _1\. This may be just me but, the 'sequences'/situations seem individually too short. Like, not even full blown conversations, just sharing a few sentences and done._

 _2\. Right towards the end Violet seems to open up with private information rather quickly. At this point we have no reason to believe she looked into him and deemed him trustworthy. For all she knows, he could be another Winchester._

 _3\. There is simply too little information. We know pretty much NOTHING about the setting. All we know is Violet is a teacher and that's it. How does she look like? What is her weapons? What does she like? She appears to be a serious teacher but we hardly know her personality._

 _Onto the pairing aspect. I honesly hope she doesn't get with either Taiyang or Qrow. Any relationship with Tai would feel wrong to me unless it was done via his daughters. Like, Violet being motherly with them. And I find that unlikely as they (Yang and Ruby) do have a rather happy/nice family with the only real thing that could connect them being Yang as a prankster (unless she knows most about Ozpin and this is a more evil version that plans to use Ruby like a weapon). As a matter of fact this would go easier with Blake or Weiss. Blake because she may LOOK like she has a shitty family or no family at all, while Weiss being treated pretty much like another asset by her father with a great deal of expectations placed on her is both real and I don't think all that hidden._

 _Qrow strikes me as pretty much another version of Sirius. Maybe a womanizer, but not someone to settle down. Always drunk and often less than serious, I think he rather likes his work. Fighting, travelling, meeting new ladies and his semblance only serves as a final nail in the coffin on the idea of staying with someone. Just my opinion, but I think he would be better off as a drinking partner (does Violet drink though?) or a respected colleague._

 _From the female side I don't know. Glynda we know little about so you could write (almost) whatever you wanted, this is both good and bad, having to come up with a lot of original content. Winter could work, especially with her separation from her father and her apparent softer side (remember Winter asking about new friends?), especially if you go with Violet helping Weiss out of her father's shadow (doing decisions for herself)._

 _As for Raven, I despise how she was depicted at the end of volume 5. At first she appeared like a badass willing to call Ozpin out on his shit, but in the end she was nothing but a coward. If you remove the cowardly part or even have Violet act towards her like Yang did to Blake (ironically) pushing her to be an actual warrior and not a fake then I can get behind it._

 _So as a conclusion, BECAUSE I've yet to see a reason based on personality or implication from writing that Raven's cowardly side will be overcome (either by the author or by Violet) I will place my vote for the pairing with Winter Schnee._

 **Well, you brought up good points and I feel you deserve an explanation.**

 **1\. At the moment things are mostly following Canon unless Violet has interacted with it and thus there isn't much going on for these scenes to have any real significance to them, they are just too insignificant by themselves. Think of it like in the series how the creators would have shown Sun's and Penny's battles in the finals if it had more plot significance. For example, Violet during these tutoring sessions learned Jaune has seven sisters. That is too minor a detail for it to matter and when it was said in the series, it was significant because the dance was a major plot point, don't worry once things get to the Vytal Festival I will be able to slow down because that is where Violet begins to shine, though you do get to see an interaction with Ozpin.**

 **2\. I understand your thoughts, but the thing is Violet come from a Wizarding Britain that has thrown her aside and thus is much more analytical, this includes watching him and while doing so she saw herself in him. It isn't her being too trusting it's her helping someone she sees as similar to her. Also the thing Violet warned Jaune there would be consequences for, there is a plot related reason she did that.**

 **3\. This one is pretty simple, the setting before canon isn't as important immediately as canon itself is. Besides some of it being spoilers, Violet becoming a Huntress and the rest of the years before teaching at Beacon were not important to the plot. As for her appearance and weapon those will be shown and mentioned respectively this chapter.**

 **As for the pairing situation, I have plans, don't worry. I will add you to the tally though.**

 **Greer123** - _Great work writing the first chapter of this story._

 **Thanks, I hope this one is just as good at the very least**

 **starboy454** - _excellent start_

 **Thanks.**

 **Current Progress on the Pairing**

 **Raven: 3**

 **Winter: 2**

 **Qrow: 1**

 **Glynda: 0**

 **Taiyang: 0**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Third Person POV**

When Team JNPR gathered at their leader's request to join him as he went to another of his private tutoring sessions with their Combat Instructor, they did not expect the normally alert and a bit annoyed, courtesy of a certain group of boys, teacher gazing into a photo album with a fond look in her eyes.

"Help will always be given." Jaune began in a practised fashion causing the silver haired woman to jump slightly and her violet eyes to zero in on them.

"To those who ask for it." She finished closing the photo album and putting it away.

"Ah, good to see the entire team." Violet said smiling,"I heard you all got in a food fight."

The group chuckled awkwardly, but Violet shrugged,"Anyway, you all must be interested in the upcoming Vytal Festival this year. Of course that's not why you're here. Mister Arc here has been undergoing his tutoring with me for a while and I have been working on several things. Among them are plans for you as a group. That is why I will be giving you some training as a group, so you not only get some practise with Jaune, you can both judge his improvement and tell me any incongruities you may notice."

After that the entire group began taking part in the private sessions and it of course showed in Jaune's work and even improved the other's fighting styles as well.

Though the biggest surprise was an interaction between Pyrrha and Violet where Violet caught the group by surprise.

Violet won a spar, which wasn't new as she seemed to barely try and yet she beat them, but after doing so she sighed,"Your form is fine, but if you're using your semblance to make yourself seem invincible, avoid overextending like you did and if you lose your weapon make sure you have something tied to it so that is appears as if you've planned for everything, it throws your enemy off. Doing things like that make people think your semblance could be something else and makes it harder to learn that it is polarity."

After the shock wore off, the group ended their lesson for the day and a few days later in a battle with a boy from Haven, Pyrrha used this tactic to great effect and ended up tricking the secret criminal into mistaking her semblance with a few movements and a barely visible line of string. At the dance held soon after Ozpin and Violet were the chosen chaperones of the dance to ensure that the students didn't end up doing something stupid, dancing together just as James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch did.

After the dance, in yet another lesson, Violet made a surprise announcement.

"Ozpin has decided that I will be best to monitor your mission." She said, though in reality she just requested such from her partner and he agreed to the request.

So when that fateful day arrived Violet wasn't surprised to be the first to note that the scent of her patron's warnings upon the wind, something different would be happening soon, something unexpected.

On the day before their mission Pyrrha Nikos couldn't help but notice the white furred cat with purple eyes that followed them and would always be looking at her specifically.

It was later that day that they would be returning to Beacon with Violet meeting up with them as the began to make their way to the school. Pyrrha took a moment to note that their silver haired and violet eyed Combat Instructor always wore the same outfit, a grey long-sleeved shirt, a sleeveless grey coat with a purple inner lining, a grey skirt with a purple hem, striped grey and purple stockings, black boots, a belt with a belt buckle displaying a silver staff and purple sword crossed, and a small grey bag hanging at her side. She also noted that for a 34-year-old she looked to be in her early twenties.

"So, you would begin your mission later today, are you all ready?" After a few private lessons the group realized that the normally vigilant-looking teacher they saw in class was mostly an act to put those more inclined to acting up uneasy and exploitable(which certainly seemed like the reason she could easily pick out Pyrrha's act before) and that she was actually kind and not only did she love teaching, but she was good at putting them at ease. Though the vigilant teacher they saw in class was an act, they all knew that she was much more dangerous than that.

"I'm quite sure we are." Pyrrha said confidently.

"That's the spirit, take on everyday with confidence and when you can't manage that, utilize the help of your friends." Their teacher said with a smile.

After spending time with her the team of hunters and huntresses in training noticed that she genuinely cared for them and seemed to want them to succeed more than the other students, though this might have been because she was giving them personal instruction more than anything.

"So, did any of you find anything interesting today. I'd hate for your free time to be ineffectual." Violet said smirking at her students.

They all nodded and began talking about each of their own highlights. The group had at first been surprised by questions like this, but Violet had soon explained that the more she spoke with them like this, the more she knew about them and their interests, allowing her to better apply her knowledge to them.

For example, when Jaune informed her that he had seven sister, she explained that her father had quite a lot of distant family that she got along with some of and others that she despised, similarly but not so much, they learned that her aunt and uncle, were some of the most horrid people they had ever heard of. Having hated her for simply existing and found anyone willing to even manifest their semblance in the slightest was a freak and the world was better off without them. It didn't help that Violet's semblance was quite powerful, having seen her easily do whatever she wanted with it from moving things to turning teacups into full on sofas.

Another example that surprised them was that Violet knew Pyrrha's father, had met him and though they hadn't seen each other in some time, he gave her his most striking trait, her vibrant red hair.

Through conversations like this Violet informed them that she knew quite a bit about them since she never privately tutored a student or team without looking into them, so she knew where they were from and what their known skills were. However, she tended to let their skills whether known or not, show themselves whenever they worked.

Now it was just something normal and so they said nothing, but when an alarm started sounding as they made their way onto the transport to go to their mission. Violet's head snapped in the direction of the siren and bit her lip.

"Looks like you're going to have to go on that mission later. There's Grimm in the City, follow me." She said, a polished cylinder of black and purple metal with a rounded tip making its way into her hand from her sleeve, they knew this to be their teacher's weapon in an inactive form, she didn't leave her classroom without it safely tucked up her sleeve. since it acted as an excellent focus for her semblance.

When they arrived, it became obvious that there would be a fight and so they charged in to offer their aid. Violet and Nora made first contact.

Violet sent a wave of water at the Grimm which sliced a bunch in half. She continued sending balls of fire into large groups and when they began surrounding her the cylinder quickly switched into the form of a sword. She slashed and hacked at each Beowolf and Ursa, sliced the Deathstalkers to ribbons, and bisected the King Taiju. On she fought using her semblance to enhance her attacks and droves of Grimm fell before her, with only a single scratch from a Beowolf to show for her efforts.

By the time it was over, Violet had finally decided that she liked fieldwork as well as teaching, even if it had been a while.

 **Later**

 **Violet's POV**

I sighed as I sat with Ozpin, after the debacle with the Grimm it was obvious that they needed to be more hands on somehow and it was on this topic that he had an idea.

"I believe you were making inroads with Team JNPR as you said you would, could you extend that to Team RWBY as well, they seem to be getting into the middle of everything?" Ozpin asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Fine, but it better not interfere with-" I began but he held up his hand placatingly.

"It won't, you can merge the two if you'd like." Ozpin reassured.

"Fine, Partner." I said before looking at him warningly,"But remember, unlike me you are not confined to a physical body, your mind is the only thing confined for you. Ozpin, Champion of Life."

"I'm well aware Violet, Champion of Destruction." He replied,"I am taking my risks knowingly. You won't have any repercussions from my decisions."

As I left I sighed,"I hope this ends well. For us all. Especially you." I said looking out into the distance at the end.

* * *

 **There's chapter 2, hope ot loves up to the first at the very least.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter 3 readers.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **AnimeGamerGirl23 -** _Pairing with Qrow_

 **Noted.**

 **god of all** \- _Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon._

 **Thanks.**

 **Kreceir** \- _In my mind with her description of her looks, I'm gonna say she's like Glynda, as in the attractive but strict school teacher that everyone likes to fantasize about. Is this going to be a strict RWBY story? Or will we see later on Magical Britain going ''hurr durr we need you back, or else durr''_

 **I haven't planned anything like that, but I'm trying to focus on RWBY at the moment, making sure I know what I'm doing and all that. It just hasn't crossed my mind. So, Maybe.**

 **Perseus12** \- _Interesting story and I like it! Please continue the story, the excitement thrills me!_

 **Thanks.**

 **3697014** \- _I vote Winter!_

 **Noted.**

 **starboy454** - _excellent update_

 **Thanks.**

 **whitetigerwolf** \- _Glad to see the update. I look forward to more. And I'm still rooting for Raven in the pairing._

 **Thanks, I'm hoping for Raven, Qrow, or Winter more than any other character, and I appear to be getting that. As long as I have the planned dynamic I was going for it'll be easier.**

 **Raven: 3**

 **Winter: 2**

 **Qrow: 2**

 **Glynda: 0**

 **Taiyang: 0**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Third Person POV**

As the Vytal festival began Violet was quick to meet with her private students and inform them that Ozpin has, understandably asked that Team RWBY would be joining them. After Team RWBY's first match Violet decided to begin making inroads with the group and that is what led her to finding herself in the fairgrounds.

Of course it wasn't hard to find them either, she simply had to tail her proteges and they would meet up with Team RWBY, allowing her to meet and greet with the hopeful group of new students to her private lessons. Perhaps she could help with the poorly hidden Faunus nature of one Blake Belladonna. It would also be prudent to pair the teams into groups of two between them, it would definitely provide more practise than her normal class where everyone was afraid to fight several members of the group of her proteges. Yang. and Nora being two who cheerfully slaughtered their competition, Weiss and Pyrrha being skilled and somewhat terrifying to the general populous, Ren and Blake being calm and composed making them hard to read, not to mention their fighting styles, and even the leaders held their own quirks, Ruby being a agile and talented fighter despite being younger and Jaune having become quite skilled under her tutelage.

While thinking on it Violet decided that would be better. Violet would turn out to be right and so as her proteges arrived, she made sure to quietly sneak up on Jaune and whisper into his ear,"Boo."

The blonde jumped in surprise even as Violet chuckled to herself.

"So, you have your first battle in the tournament?" She asked.

"Y-yes!" Jaune said nervously.

"Don't worry Jaune, you all went over the team combinations we worked on, correct?" Violet questioned pining each with a look that said,'you better not embarrass me.'

"Yes, we did." Pyrrha answered,"Do you perhaps have any advice for us beforehand?"

"Why yes I do," Violet began with a smile, "Keep alert and use the team combinations sparingly, though it wouldn't hurt to confuse them. Confusion is quite the demotivator."

Pyrrha nodded and Jaune seemed to listen intently.

Meanwhile Team RWBY watched the interaction, confused and curious.

"Since when are you so close to Miss Ambrose?" Weiss asked.

"I've been privately teaching them, Mister Arc specifically. Miss Belladonna, if you drool too much over fish people might start to think you're a cat." Violet answered, speaking offhandedly to the crestfallen Blake, who had lost her fish dinner.

She froze when she heard Violet though and Blake Belladonna looked up to see knowing violet eyes,"In fact, Headmaster Ozpin has asked if I would be willing to add you four into my tutoring. If you'd like being taught without my act in class, since you four aren't the troublemakers that act is for."

Team RWBY was surprised by this.

"Ozpin asked for that?" Yang asked.

"Yes, Miss Xiao Long, he did. It appears you four regularly get into trouble and maybe some extra teachings wouldn't be too bad for you right?" Violet asked with a playful smile.

"How about we discuss this over a food, my treat." Even as they all protested Violet had them place their orders and paid for what they ate, while eating a bit herself admittedly.

"So this is an offer to train us yourself?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I find myself with the conundrum in class since no one seems to want to fight any of you for whatever reason. However, this is minor in comparison to the other reason. You four appear to get into quite a bit of trouble and it appears that a bit of tutoring might make you all even better fighters which would help you get out of whatever chaos you find yourselves in." Violet explained, "Though, I'm quite impressed with all of you. Even if two of you have some issues with your secret keeping, Miss Belladonna, Miss Nikos."

Team RWBY watched as Pyrrha bowed her head before nodding and Blake looked shocked, though they were too(incredibly so).

"Miss Belladonna, if you wish to hide your Faunus nature, avoid letting your urges as a cat Faunus to give you away." Violet sternly advised.

"Thank you." Blake finally said after the shock wore off, this teacher was very observant and for some reason, sort of reminded her of Ozpin.

"Now, you four have a match to get to." Violet informed, and after some words of confidence, Team RWBY was left alone with their Combat Instructor.

"So, you four." Violet began,"Do tell me what you think of my tutoring?"

"What do you plan on doing when tutoring us?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Miss Schnee, it is a simple process, I teach what I know and give you my own useful advice to make you all capable huntresses and we build up a rapport which allows me to find out if it is worth my time to teach you things I can't teach the other student's normally for... Specific reasons." Violet informed.

It was left unsaid that those reasons meant that the things in question were dangerous if in the wrong hands.

"Does this tutoring mean anything besides learning from the huntress Violet Ambrose and not the teacher?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, I have quite the reputation Miss Schnee, after graduating from Haven academy, I was sent many requests from all the Academies to teach, but Atlas wanted me to teach my own personal techniques, Haven wanted me to teach certain aspects of teams and their compatibility, and Shade wanted me to teach about semblances. I waited on Beacon's offer for my own reasons. So I spent time in Mistral as an official huntress, then I went to Vacuo, I spent a short amount of time in Atlas, and then Vale, which led me to being here." Violet explained, "I have many contacts and I know quite a few places who could always use the help of hunters and huntresses."

Violet looked at her scroll and sighed,"Think on the offer please. I have to go."

 **Violet's POV**

As Ozpin and I watched the battles, we once again decided to have a meeting(Translation: Ozpin wanted to talk while everyone was distracted.).

"How is your attempting to make inroads with Team RWBY going Violet?" He asked.

"They appeared to understand it could be helpful, Miss Schnee wasn't very trusting however." I noted,"Understandable really."

He sighed,"Yes, do you perhaps see yourself in her like you did Mister Arc? You told him that secret of yours after all."

"Shush you." I stated,"So, have any luck with James?"

"No, his hands are tied, if he tries anything but what he is known to do it'll be out of our hands entirely." Ozpin answered with a more exasperated sigh.

"And our bird?" I asked cryptically.

"He's in town, yes." Ozpin responded.

"Good, any news from your patron?" I questioned.

"No," He began,"You?"

"Yes." I replied.

 **Flashback**

 _I'd just gone to sleep when I opened my eyes to find myself in a familiar place. A forest of elder and yew trees where shadows clung and what appeared to be Grimm roamed, yet none seemed to even notice me, as per usual._

 _"Ah, my flower. You are looking well." Death, or more accurately, Mortium, Remnant's God of Destruction greeted._

 _"Good to see you as well my Lord." I stated with a curtsy._

 _"Well since I don't call you here often, you know that I have news." Mortium informed, more to himself than me._

 _"Yes?" I questioned._

 _"Things are awakening my flower. Things that should not be awakening. Grimm that have slept for centuries and very few are on my side." As he spoke I nodded, making sure to remember all of this._

 _"I am putting those still loyal to me on standby, but without our army of silver eyed warriors, we are at a disadvantage." Mortium growled,most likely happy to vent to his champion about all his woes. For who better to vent to than those who follow you?_

 _"Worry not Mort, there still yet lives some with the silver eyes. I have seen one myself." I said placatingly._

 _"Speak with my brother's champion, inform him of what I have told you. And Violet, keep an eye out, the last of those you love might be in danger. I sense it." My patron warned._

 _"Thank you Mort." I said, "I will do as you ask of course, but promise me, If I fail, I'd like one thing..."_

 **Flashback End**

"I see, very well, I'll look things over and add this to the plans." Ozpin said.

"Will you help me with the warning when you're finished?" I requested.

Ozpin tensed for a second,"Yes, I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Partner, I've told you how much this means to me." I said thankfully.

"And my gifts tell me just how strongly you feel about this." He said understandingly.

* * *

 **There's the chapter and it appears Raven is winning for the pairing, noted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry to say this story may slow down, but I promise I will continue.**

 **Fictional Skill** \- Intrigued to see where this goes! Also voting Winter.

 **I hope this meets your expectations.**

 **TheFishKing** \- Winter

 **Noted**

 **VorpalMedia** \- Definitely liking this story. Out of the three most likely ships,Violet-Winter is the most interesting to me.

 **Good, always great to find that someone likes the story.**

 **ShadowofAxios** \- Winter gets my vote

 **Noted**

 **whitetigerwolf** \- Another good chapter. Keep up the good work.

 **Thanks.**

 **marydumas** \- I vote for Raven! Good update by the way and really love the life and death partnership concept. Keep it up!

 **Thanks**

 **starboy454** \- another excellent update

 **Thanks**

 **Bearellis** \- winter

 **Noted**

 **Wandclaw321** \- Pairing for Raven.

 **Noted**

 **scorpin17** \- love it and thanks for the chapter and i vote for winter

 **Thanks, you're welcome, and noted.**

 **Winter: 9**

 **Raven: 5**

 **Qrow: 2**

 **Glynda: 0**

 **Taiyang: 0**

 **Winter is in the lead it seems. This little poll ends when Chapter 6 is posted.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Violet's POV**

I sighed in annoyance at Ozpin, why did it have to me that goes to meet with Ironwood's new recruit to "The Circle" as I had taken to calling it. I wasn't not expecting to find Qrow destroying robots and preparing to fight one Winter Schnee. As they began fighting I growled at the immaturity of supposed "adults."

"Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee, stop this at once!" I shouted and two flicks of my hand later, both mention people found themselves unable to move.

"I'm sure Ironwood would love to hear about this Schnee and Qrow, might I remind you that you're not here to cause fights! I swear you're worse than the children!" I looked at the robots,"General Ironwood requests that you follow me to the meeting place."

I continued to rant angrily as I levitated the two with me to Ozpin's office, the robots following me. Once everyone was all in Ozpin's office, the new member of the group spoke.

"What were you thinking?!" She questioned to Qrow.

"If you were one of my men I would have you shot." Ironwood added.

"If I was one of your men you wouldn't get the chance." Qrow retorted grabbing a case of alcohol.

"While I don't condone his behavior, you didn't help matters by giving in to his goading." Glynda scolded.

"He was drunk!" Winter defended.

"He's always drunk!" Glynda snapped back and sure enough he was drinking his alcohol.

"Ladies, ladies, we're all beautiful. Now shut up while Qrow regales us with the answer to why he's here." I stated pinning both women with a blank 'are you serious?' look.

"The enemy is here." Qrow informed.

"We figured that out thanks to your nieces." I said.

"Well glad to know I'm risking my life for such valuable information." Qrow said scathingly.

"Before we go any further. Miss Schnee, you take care of the General's men and he can fill you in later, we won't get anywhere with you arguing with Qrow the whole time." I said.

Ironwood opened his mouth, most likely to protest me ordering his people around,"Don't even start James, she's your recruit, keyword recruit, she doesn't need to be here when she could be visiting her sister."

Winter left and I nodded to Qrow.

"The enemy is responsible for the Amber's condition." the Scythe user informed.

I sighed as Qrow went on to berat Ironwood for his army being there and Ironwood responded, this continued when fear was brought up Ozpin stood,

"And fear will bring the Grimm aguardian is a sign of comfort and army, one of conflict. There's an energy in the air now a question in the back of everyone's minds. If this is what is protecting us, what is doing the threatening?"

"What do you suggest then?" Ironwood asked.

"I suggest we find a guardian." Ozpin answered.

 **Timeskip**

Today was going well Team JNPR was doing well and I was happy to admit that I was beginning to like them more than I thought. Eventually I decided that it was time to stop putting off, which led to me pulling Pyrrha aside.

"Pyrrha, I have something to tell you, but it can wait. After the Tournament, I promise. Just promise me you won't make any big decisions before then." I said.

"I promise. What is this about?" Pyrrha asked.

"Your father wouldn't like that I'm telling you, but I don't want to keep it from you." Violet informed

 **Timeskip**

 **Third Person POV**

When Violet learned that Ozpin was expecting Pyrrha to become the Fall Maiden, to say she was angry would be the same as calling her patron unrepentantly evil, which considering humans existed, was untrue. She was absolutely livid and refused to even look at Ozpin. She was, of course delighted that Pyrrha was now willing to make the decision without thought and because she made a promise to Violet. So, she asked for time, until after the tournament. Not necessarily the festival, just the tournament.

Then Yang and Mercury Black's fight happened. Ironwood went to speak to them. Violet immediately made my way to Team RWBY's room. The robot guards made to stop her, but the silver haired huntress showed them her ID,"I'm the dorm manager, stand aside."

Violet entered as Ironwood was speaking,

"... Even after the fight has passed." He finished.

"But I wasn't-" Yang was cut off by the General's,"That's enough!"

"James, I'm warning you, never raise your voice at my proteges." Violet growled,"Girls, I'm afraid you're disqualified. I sensed something wrong with that."

Ironwood growled and left the room.

"You four, since you're no longer in the tournament, we'll begin your lessons with me after the next match." Violet informed,"And girls, Yang is telling the truth of what she saw. I can tell."

After that the silverette took team JNPR and went to the fairgrounds, where she once again took Pyrrha aside.

"Thank you for keeping that promise, I can't explain it yet, but you don't know how much it means to me that you keep that promise." Violet stated,"Ozpin told me what he and the others talked to you about and I promise, whatever your decision things will work out."

 **Timeskip**

Normally Violet would be found watching a fight involving Team JNPR, but today she found herself meeting with an old friend. The friend in question was a girl with pale blue hair and eyes of a slightly darker shade. She wore a blue blouse under a orange half-jacket with a pair of cargo shorts and knee-high boots.

"Teal? It has been a while, heard you and Lex got together. Good to know the rest of the team is doing well." I sighed.

"I don't know about Yakez, but you are looking good for a 34-year-old." Teal chuckled.

Violet forced a laugh.

"Are you still on about that. You aren't responsible. Yakez was an bigoted idiot. He was angry because you got the guy and he didn't. Even if it didn't end well." Teal said,"Now tell me about being a teacher, you always wanted to be a Professor."

Violet told Teal what she could and the other girl listened intently.

"You know you need to spill that secret. It will get to be too much for you." Teal warned.

She left soon after and Violet returned to find an android girl destroyed and Pyrrha standing shocked. She barely listened to the female voice speaking her spiel.

Violet began making her way, doing her level best to get to her destination.

"Pyrrha! Jaune! Nora! Ren!" Violet shouted running, hoping to find a glimpse of the team she spent all that time teaching.

"All of you, do your best to get out of here. Peter and Bartholomew have it under control." Violet then began ushering them away. After making sure the students were fine on their own, then she found a airship and began turning it on, just as the students were getting on.

When they landed, Violet activated self-destruct and began to run toward the school. When the earthquakes began, Violet just ran faster,'That's a bad awakening.'

As Violet ran she activated her weapon's gun form and the silver and purple pistol and she shot as she ran. As the Grimm got closer she went to the sword form, shooting, slashing, stabbing, and using her semblance. She needed to get there in time.

Grimm descended on her by the many, she didn't even register when the Atlesian Knights began joining the defeated until she ducked out of the way of one's head.

 _'Those are being used in this chaos too? Damnit.'_ Violet thought, _'I don't have time, I need to get to Beacon.'_

"I can't fail." Violet said to herself as she ran, she wouldn't stop.

"I have to continue and win." Violet told herself sternly.

Even as she said that, she remembered her first conversation with her patron after coming to Remnant.

 **Flashback**

 _After the initial panic Violet inspected the area until a familiar voice brought her back to reality or whatever this was,"Beautiful isn't it? It's my realm, mine and my brother's."_

 _"Death?" Violet asked. Instead of the cloaked figure of a middle-aged man he was before, the Death she saw here was a young man with rich, full black hair instead of the greying hair he had before, red eyes instead of the dark, tombstone grey he had before, and tan skin instead of pale._

 _"Yes, but here I am Mortium, God of Destruction and you are my champion." He informed._

 _"Okay then, what is this about?" Violet asked_

 _"Ah yes, I wished to elaborate on the consequences." Mortium answered._

 _"Okay, I'm listening." Violet said._

 _"Now, as you'll notice when you wake. You'll have a family, but remember first that I will not allow your mind to leave your body, nor will I allow your body to atrophy and get in the way of the work you do for me. Only those who have your blood specifically will live as you do, sadly that includes your parents. They susceptible to disease and death just as any other is. Of course you could blood adopt people, but we both know that doesn't work on the parents of the donor. They can and likely will die. Not only that, but the second consequence is that you can't do things like "Make Potions" or anything the same way. Instead, your magic is simple reality warping. You are limited by how much aura you have and thought you have a lot, it is not infinite. Those are what you have to deal with." Mortium explained._

 _"So I work for you for eternity and no miracle cures. I understand. Thanks Mortium." Violet smiled and her patron nodded._

 _"I will do my best to help you, you'll get your replacement Elder Wand soon. As for the cloak, it is now an ingrained ability for you. You just will it to happen." He added,"You should wake up soon."_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **There's a chapter for you all. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew, it's been a while. Hope you all aren't too mad with me. Life is just busy, the updates won't be regular, but I'll try.**

 **SoreTooth** \- I vote for Winter! Also, I really like this story so keep up the good work!

 **Noted**

 **starboy454** \- another excellent update

 **Thanks.**

 **Mr.Z V1.0** \- Thanks for the chapter. Raven

 **You're welcome. Noted.**

 **Rairi Valelira** \- Raven-chan has my vote!

 **Noted**

 **Andersenoliver01** \- Winter

 **Noted**

 **AnimeGamerGirl23** \- Raven

 **Noted**

 **god of all** \- Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon.

 **Thanks.**

 **RealisticRabbit18** \- Raven. Definitely voting for Raven.

 **Noted**

 **Silver-Wolf Lord of Order -** _I vote Raven._

 **Noted**

 **raven branwen** **-** votes for raven

 **Noted**

 **sondowth** \- Violet x Winter

 **Noted**

 **Jokermanate** \- vote for winter

 **Noted**

 **SilentVulcan76** -I vote for winter

 **Noted**

 **Guest** \- Raven

 **Noted**

 **SilverSnowVixenAiko** \- I vote for Qrow!

 **Noted**

 **Guest** \- definitely vote for the pairing to be with Qrow. he doesn't get much in the way of romance in the series and he definitely would do good for violet. they could certainly be a major comedy tool as well. just think of all the jokes and comical reactions you could have other characters do/make.

 **Well, sorry to say this isn't his story this time. Maybe next time.**

 **dreamymew1** \- I like your story so far! I'm curious on to why she so desperately has to get to Beacon. For the pairing, I vote for Qrow

 **Here you go.**

 **CelestiaSakura** \- Qrow

 **Noted.**

 **akatosh117demon** \- winter!

 **Noted.**

 **Pairing Votes**

 **Winter:15**

 **Raven:11**

 **Qrow:6**

 **Glynda:0**

 **Taiyang:0**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Violet's POV**

I blinked when I felt a life my patron placed in my awareness fade, I immediately began pushing myself harder blasting away and slaughter all the enemies around me.

After some time I finally made it to the tower. I didn't bother checking, I had felt Ozpin's consciousness move and now the one life I always kept myself aware of was in danger, I could tell. I concentrated and a moment later I was in the form of a cat with silver fur and violet eyes, just like I normally had and with the agility that most cats didn't even have I began climbing. When I reached the top I changed back and found myself watching as Pyrrha surprised the leader of the attackers, a woman with black hair and glowing eyes, the same woman who wore the red dress and had glass heels.

Despite the skill she gained from training with me and the others, it wasn't enough, just as she had Pyrrha kneeling in defeat, just as she was about to hit the redhead with an arrow, I rushed forward and smirked as it pierced my heart.

Both women sat there in shock.

"Not to my daughter, you bitch," I said and even more shockingly I stood my ground.

"Well Miss, I think you've realized, I'm not dead. I can't die, you see. My Patron won't allow it, but though this is painful. I'll live, so are you ready for a battle of attrition. What will give out first your body or my mind?" I questioned.

Before either of us could do anything I heard Ruby yell and a flash of light before everything went black.

 **Timeskip**

 **Pyrrha's POV**

I awoke to the sound of voices, two people talking. When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself a bed away from Ruby who was talking to Qrow.

"I ran to the top and... Miss Ambrose! Is she..?" Ruby questioned.

"She's fine, she's recovering, Taiyang let her stay in his room, she has been in pain for a while, but she's fine. It'll fade." Qrow answered.

 _'How is that possible? She was shot in the heart?'_ I asked myself, then I remembered what I heard.

 _'Not to my daughter, you bitch.'_ She'd said.

I was confused at first, then I thought about everything my father had ever told me about my mom. Her favorite Fairytale was the Tale of the Seasons, she was fierce, like a force of nature, kind and loving, I got my eyes from my maternal Grandmother, and that my mother had the power to back up her fierceness. Then as if revived I saw an image of a woman smiling at me, with silver hair and vibrant violet eyes.

By the time my remembrance ended, I hadn't noticed the door opening.

"Ruby told me you were awake." I looked up to find Miss Ambrose, Violet standing in the doorway.

"Is it true?" I asked, "Are you really my mother?"

"Yes." She said simply, "When I was younger, around your age actually, I met a guy, he was kind and a bit of a dork, but he had this air..."

She trailed off for a moment smiling fondly.

"He had an air of strength to him and I won't deny he was handsome with his vibrant red hair always parted to the side. It wasn't long after I met him that I had you and we continued for a year or two. Then one of my teammate wanted revenge, thought that Achilles should have gone to him because he cared for him more. In the end, he ended up dumping me and requested I never speak to him again and he took you with him, told me never to say anything to you." She finished sadly.

"Why would he keep you from me? How could he?" I questioned.

"He didn't want you to be like me. You remember what happened?" My mother asked.

"You were... Your heart." I said unsure of whether that was real or not.

"Yes, Pyrrha, I am not a normal human being, ever since I was brought into this world, I would heal at insane paces, I could transform into a cat, my semblance itself warps reality to fit my whims, and I can even make myself invisible. I can do all this because of another story that rings true, the Tale of the Two Brothers, both monitor this world and keep a balance, but they cannot interfere with free will, it is not in their power to do so. Unless a soul is willingly placed under them. I am the Champion of the God of Destruction and as his champion, I am a symbol of his will, therefore, I cannot die. However, I was told that those of my blood could take on something similar, living until they are killed. I can even grant that ability to others if I use my blood and my semblance. You could do that if you wanted." She explained.

"I could live for as long as I wasn't killed? And you can just give that to people?" I asked.

"And this is where your father stepped out. He couldn't stand the idea, because he guesses what one would have to do to activate this gift." My Mom said.

I blinked, "Pledging to aid you?"

"Yes, to activate this gift, you swear to uphold the balance and that includes, killing Grimm, stopping mass deaths, and killing the abominations and failures of the God of Life." She confirmed, "Now you are informed. What do you want to do? What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, then I noticed.

In all the time I knew Violet, she was confident and fierce. Now, she stood resigned and sorrowful.

"You think I'm going to leave you," I noted.

"Are you?" She questioned, "Do you really want anything to do with me."

"You still didn't answer my other question. How could Father do that? How could he demand you not have contact with me? You love me, don't you?" I questioned.

"He didn't want his daughter to be poisoned into a cult. He didn't want that for you." She answered.

"You love me, don't you? Why did you stay away?" I asked.

"Of course I love you! What self-respecting mother doesn't love her child? You were one of the main reasons I took the job at Beacon, just to be near you." She said vehemently, "I stayed away even if it hurt because you matter to me. I would not ask you to choose between us as he would in his worry for you."

"I-I... Thank you... Mom?" As if in answer to my unasked question she pulled me into a hug.

"Jaune knew." She said quietly, "He promised me he'd help me protect you. He's a good kid."

I smiled, "Yes, he is the best friend one could ask for."

 **Timeskip**

I was surprised when my mother handed me a bag filled with clothes.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Ruby ran off, Qrow has asked me to join him to keep an eye on them and I'm not leaving unless you are going as well." She said, "I'm not leaving my daughter again."

"I got these for you as well." When I looked up I found a set of armor similar to my normal one, but instead of the bronze and copper colored armor I normally used, it was golden.

"I fixed your weapons too. Let me go get them." As she stood, her hand went to her heart and she appeared to be in pain.

"Mom! You're still hurt?" I asked.

"Just sensitive to pain, the downside to being unable to die when being killed, is that it hurts quite a lot more." She said, "It'll fade. Now, weapons."

I couldn't help but worry, even if we continued. when I was handed my weapons I blinked, this wasn't the same spear I'd been using for so long.

"These are replacements, Jaune requested the broken spear to upgrade his own weapon, he said something about it keeping you with him even when you're apart." My mother said apologetically.

"He didn't think I would go with him if he asked?" I questioned.

"He didn't want to take you from me after you just reunited with me. Unknown to him, we're following anyway." She said with a smile, "You can scold him as fiercely as you'd like."

I looked at my mother once more, she had been showing me nothing but the utmost love, even taking a job teaching just to be close even if my father didn't want her to.

"I might take you up on that," I said.

* * *

 **So, once again I am back to this story, but I have a job now and senior year is upon me. I finally got back and am now trying to finish Chapter 6, but I will get it done. I apologize for the wait and I will do my best to get the next chapter out soon. As long as it doesn't sacrifice quality, of course.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6, I hope it is good. On a side noted, I've decided to start a new story that will be longer running. Though it will be under a different challenge.**

 **CrimsonReaper1997** \- _Great chapter love the story I vote raven_

 **Thanks**

 **ShadowRuin** \- _While I definitely like the addition of fem_!Harry _to RWBY since female protagonists in crossovers are rare, the pacing feels fast. You've jumped from V1 story to suddenly whatever volume after V2 (I dropped RWBY here so I'm not sure what volume you're on) in only five chapters._

 _I'd have honestly loved a bit more slow beginning if only to set the foundation for what you're showing us now: like Violet's new family if they're the same as the people from her old world. Her introspection in regards to her new family. How'd she take the transformation of her magic into whatever state it's in now. Things like that. It feels like a lot of details could've been told especially for someone who's 34 years old._

 _Anyways, it's already past but I just wanted to say how it felt reading this fic. I'd still read it still if you're planning to continue, though if this isn't on hiatus maybe you should edit the summary?_

 **As for the pairings, I vote for Winter.**

 **While I could have done all that, and dragged things out. The way this story needed to go wouldn't allow it. Though I've ended up deciding to try making a** **longer running story.**

 **whitefri2z -** _Nidz more Qrow, but oh well, I vote for a pairing with Winter. I'm lucid enough to not dream for the unobtainable, and so instead of my favorite, I vote for my second favorite! Anyway, kinda expected the whole "Violet mother of Pyrrha" since reading the chapter 1. Now, I would be surprised if she's the mother of Adam too, but, meh, the story isn't written by me, so I won't say. Well, definitely wish to see more!_

 **Feel free to have your own take if you'd like. Or suggest it to someone and see if they'll run with the idea.**

 **Guest** \- _I vote Qrow_

 **Noted**

 **Guest** \- _I vote for raven_

 **Noted**

 **Ozpin98** \- _For the pairing, I vote Raven_

 **Noted**

 **dreamymew1** - _Very surprised that Violet is Pyrrah's mother! I'm going to re-read everything to see if there are hints I was too oblivious to notice. Now that I think about it, it makes sense that her daughter is the reason she was interested in Team JNPR from the beginning._

 **Have Fun.**

 **marydumas** \- _I like where the plot is going. Keep it up! I also vote for Winter_

 **Thanks.**

 **Voodoorulz** \- _If you're still taking votes for pairings I vote for raven._

 **Noted**

 **Perseus12** - _I bloody vote for Raven._

 **Noted**

 **x7sage** \- _I vote Raven_

 **Noted**

 **Royalist** \- _I'd say paired with Raven._

 **Noted**

 **Winter: 18**

 **Raven: 17**

 **Qrow: 7**

 **So it the voting is closed and the winner is Winter Schnee, thank you to all who voted.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Third Person POV**

Violet was ecstatic, she had her daughter back. Right at that moment, she felt as if she'd just been injected with the concentrated essence of relief and happiness as her daughter agreed to stay with her. So with them now going with Qrow to help the others, well that was a plus. Violet was using this as the chance it was and at the moment she sat looking in a photo album with her daughter, they'd just finished all the photos of Violet and Achilles and were now moving on to pictures of a baby Pyrrha.

"In this one, Achilles and I were trying to feed you and you ended up taking the spoon from him and hitting him with it," Violet explained giggling at the picture of a baby Pyrrha hitting her blue-eyed father with a spoon, subsequently getting baby food in his hair.

"Was I that mischievous as a child?" Pyrrha asked.

"In a manner of speaking. Though it might have come from me. I was quite the troublemaker when I was younger." Violet explained.

The two continued while waiting for Qrow to come back from shadowing the four they were watching over on their mission.

Pyrrha, not unlike her mother, found this time with her mother to be exciting as it allowed her to truly get to know her mother and not the biased and edited view of her, the real her While somewhat romanticized, her father didn't have much to say about her mother, having split from her when she revealed the truth of her strange abilities, she was surprised to learn that the cat she'd caught glimpses of at times was her mother's silver-furred cat form. Though it was pleasantly amusing when Qrow would get her mother to hiss and he'd make an affronted noise somewhere between avian and human when she took his alcohol drinking it in front of him.

She then explained that Qrow received his animal form from Ozpin, while hers was an ability she was born with, just as she was born the Champion of Mortium.

"In fact, as I informed you I can pass down the animal form and yours could be different, unlike if Qrow passed it down where his children would have a strictly avian form." She added.

All in all, the time spent was packed with happy moments.

It had to end sooner or later, they all followed the team of four into an abandoned town and as the group searched for survivors, Violet seemed to look around, as if suspicious. Pyrrha felt it too, a feeling that said not everything was right in the world. The way Violet explained it was that, whether they acknowledge it or not, her patron was willing to let her family know of the danger.

So when a man in a coat ran up to attack Ruby and began fighting, they were ready, both rushing forward, but they let Qrow lead, so he blocked an attack before it could hit his niece.

Violet began a slow and sarcastic clap as they walked up.

"Quite the spectacular show, but alas your _goddess_ will be waiting on her delivery. Though she could have sent a better delivery boy." Violet said with a wink to Pyrrha, the way she said goddess having a bite to it that said it was insulting that the person in question being called such.

"You." He growled, seemingly very offended by the insult to his leader.

"Oh, has she not told you? Or does she not know? Ozpin wasn't her only enemy. I am Violet Estelle Ambrose, Ozpin's partner. Your goddess, Salem, will understand what that means. Besides, she and Glynda aren't the only witches in this world. I doubt even a Maiden could defeat me and you most definitely aren't that. If you wish to do anything, well..." Here she paused her expression growing dark, "I might have to erase an insignificant blight from this world."

Pyrrha looked on, noting that instead of the normal posturing and mannerisms of her mother were replacing with more predatory ones, this was her mother talking as a Champion of the God of Destruction.

"How arrogant of you to think you could beat my Queen." The man said, "In defense of her honor, I, Tyrian Callows, will kill you."

He rushed at Violet who flicked her wrist, allowing her weapon's inactive form, she called it the "wand" form, to slide into her hand and she spoke to Qrow as she began dodging strikes from the scorpion faunus.

"You protect the kids Qrow, Pyrrha and I can handle him." She said.

I nodded and readied my weapons she saw I was ready, the wand was replaced by the familiar sword form.

The scorpion Faunus seemed angered by this. He was quick to shake himself and rush forward his wrist blades ready and he attacked with quick strikes only to be blocked by the quick movements of his opponent, my mother seemed unbothered by this and not even exerted as she stopped his attacks. When she saw an opening she jumped in thrusting her new spear forward and slicing off the Scorpion Faunus' tail. The faunus in question shrieked in pain before he turned to relentlessly attack me, I held my shield up and held strong though. Taking advantage of the man's anger, mom stabbed him in the side. He jumped aside, holding his side in pain before attacking again, this time attacking mom. I didn't let him ignore me, however, as I thrust my spear at him, only for him to jump aside.

"It appears I am outmatched, I will bid you adieu." He growled shakily as he ran away.

As soon as he got away, everyone ran forward and began asking questions, the last of which was "What is going on?"

"What's your favorite fairy tale, Ruby?" Mom asked.

 **Timeskip**

After fully explaining the Maidens and how they transferred power, carefully keeping my mother's nature as Champion of the God of Destruction a secret, and I explained her candidacy as the Maiden but she had denied it due to her promise to her mother.

"Why was that Tyrion guy after me?" Ruby asked.

"No doubt Qrow has told you about the Silver Eyes and their uniqueness. I am one of the few who know what a Silver-Eyed Warrior can do and Ruby, you using that ability alone is enough to worry even those on _our_ side. He was most likely sent to capture you to control or to eliminate you," Mom said simply, "Qrow was tailing you to keep you safe, but also to draw out our enemies."

I watched my mother's reaction as Qrow went on to tell the Tale of the Two Brothers. He did this in order to explain that four relics were held by the schools and that is why they were attacked.

As he explained the Younger brother's, her patron's hatred of life, she seemed amused. As if the story was blown completely out of proportion. And when Ruby mentioned Salem's name, she stiffened.

I looked into her eyes and saw anger, hatred, and sadness.

When Jaune asked why the world didn't know about Salem.

"Jaune, I taught you better," Mom growled, "Salem is unknown because her very existence could throw the world into chaos."

She looked at Jaune and he blinked, "Salem used to hold the same position as me, she took it too far, however."

"Position?" He asked

"Ruby, you remember when I fought in the tower?" She asked.

"Yes, you were shot. It looked like you were shot in the heart, but you are fine." Ruby said quickly.

"I wanted to hold off on this, but Ozpin and I are both very different from most people." Mom began.

"And Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"She isn't the same," Mom informed, "The two deities in the story do exist and they did create things, but they are bound from interaction by laws they placed on each other. There is one way they interact, however, through beings of there choice. Their Champions. Ozpin is one and I am the other."

"Both of you? But isn't one of them evil?" Ruby asked.

"No, the two deities are not really good nor are they evil. They both created everything and watch over it. The Champions were created to allow them to destroy anything that shouldn't exist and to prevent things from going too far off the track they make."

"What does that have to do with you and Ozpin?" Jaune asked.

"Ozpin and I have abilities from our positions, and we use them to destroy abominations, I am the Champion of the Younger Brother. Among the abilities given is the fact my soul will not leave my body. Salem is the former Champion of the Younger Brother and in her tenure, she gave up her position in order to gain power no mortal being should have." Mom explained.

"What did she do?" Nora asked.

"She consumed and absorbed the oldest and strongest living Grimm at the time." Mom said pointedly.

"She ate a Grimm?" Ren questioned looking queasy. He wasn't the only one as even Qrow looked like he was about to lose his lunch.

"Yes, I was chosen as her replacement," She asserted.

I couldn't help but remember the words my mother said before we left and I took the moment of silence to step forward and grab Jaune by the ear. Without much effort, I began to drag him away.

* * *

 **That's the Chapter, I thought I'd end up continuing this immediately, but I'm going to do another story for a bit.**


End file.
